fahrradfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fahrraddiebe
Nov. 24, 1948 Dec. 12, 1949 | runtime = 93 minutes | country = Italy | language = Italian | budget = | amg-id = | imdb_id = 0040522 |}} :The Bicycle Thief redirects here. For the band of the same name, see The Bicycle Thief (band) Ladri di biciclette (1948) (English: The Bicycle Thief (USA), and Bicycle Thieves (UK)) is an Italian neorealist film directed by Vittorio De Sica. It tells the story of a poor man searching the streets of Rome for his stolen bicycle, which he needs to be able to work. The film is based on the novel of the same name by Luigi Bartolini and was adapted for the screen by Cesare Zavattini. It stars Lamberto Maggiorani as the father and Enzo Staiola as the son. The film is frequently on critics' and directors' lists of the best films ever made. It was given an honorary Academy Award in 1949, and, just four years after its release, was deemed the greatest film of all time by the magazine Sight & Sound's poll of filmmakers and critics in 1952.Ebert, Roger. [[Chicago Sun-Times, film review, March 19, 1999. Last accessed: december 30, ,2007. The film placed sixth as the greatest ever made in the latest directors poll, conducted in 2002.BFI. Sight and Sound Top 10 Poll, 2006. Last accessed: December 30, 2007. Title The original Italian title of the film is literally translated into English as Bicycle Thieves, but the film has also been released in the USA as The Bicycle Thief. According to critic Philip French of The Observer, this alternate title is misleading, "because the desperate hero eventually becomes himself a bicycle thief."French, Philip. The Guardian, DVD review, February 19, 2006. Last accessed: December 30, 2007. Plot summary The film tells the story of Antonio Ricci, an unemployed worker who gets a job posting flyers in the depressed post-World War II economy of Italy. To keep the job, he must have a bicycle, so his wife Maria sells her wedding sheets to get the money to get his bicycle from the pawnbroker. Early in the film, the bike is stolen, and Antonio and his son Bruno spend the remainder of the film searching for it. Antonio manages to locate the thief (who had already sold the bicycle) and summons the police, but with no proof and with the thief’s neighbors willing to give him a false alibi, he abandons this cause. At the end of the film Antonio, desperate to keep his job, attempts to steal a bicycle himself. He is caught and humiliated in front of Bruno, but the owner of the bicycle declines to press charges, realizing that the humiliation is punishment enough. Antonio and his family face a bleak future as the film ends, coupled with Antonio's realization that he is not morally superior to the thief. Style Bicycle Thieves is the best known neo-realist film, a movement begun by Luchino Visconti's Ossessione (1943), which attempted to give a new degree of realism to cinema.Megan, Ratner. GreenCine, "Italian Neo-Realism," 2005. Last accesse: December 30, 2007. Following the precepts of the movement, De Sica shot only on location in Rome, and instead of professional actors used ordinary people with no training in performance; for example, Lamberto Maggiorani, the leading actor, was a factory worker.[http://query.nytimes.com/gst/fullpage.html?res=9A04E3DE1438F937A15757C0A965948260 Associated Press]. Published in The New York Times. Lamberto Maggiorani Obituary. April 24, 1983. Last accessed: December 30, 2007. Awards The film won an honorary Academy Award for Foreign Language Film, and the British Academy of Film and Television Arts Awards for Best Film from Any Source, in 1950. It was heavily awarded by the National Syndicate of Film Journalists, and is commonly considered a film classic. It also won Best Foreign Language Film award from [[New York Film Critics Circle Awards 1949|New York Film Critics Award] for 1949. IMDb Awards section. Influence * Indian director Satyajit Ray quoted the film as the seminal influence on his choice of film-making as a career. * Italian director Ettore Scola's film C'eravamo tanto amati (We All Loved Each Other So Much) (1974) utilizes Bicycle Thieves as a major point of admiration as well as criticism. One of the characters, Nico, becomes obsessed with the film. Scola's film is dedicated to De Sica. * The plot of Tim Burton's Pee-wee's Big Adventure (1985), which features Pee-wee Herman trying to find his stolen bike, is loosely based on Bicycle Thieves.The Gods of Filmmaking. Pee-wee's Big Adventure (1985) page. LAst accessed: december 30, 2007. * In 1990, Italian director Maurizio Nichetti produced a spoof of Italian neo-realist cinema, named The Icicle Thief. * Robert Altman's Hollywood satire The Player (1992) uses Bicycle Thieves as an emblem of the perfect non-Hollywood movie, with an unhappy ending of the kind that would not be permitted in Hollywood. * In an episode of My So Called Life, Angela attempts to have her first date with Jordan be a screening of The Bicycle Thief. Brian however mocks her plans, asking "Do you think Jordan Catalano will understand one word of The Bicycle Thief? You only understand it because I explained it to you!" * Chinese director Wang Xiaoshuai's 2001 film Beijing Bicycle is an homage to Bicycle Thieves in which the main protagonist becomes a poor boy from the countryside who lands a job as a bicycle courier in Beijing. Events following the theft of his bicycle take a slightly different turn, reflecting contemporary social conditions in China. See also * Cinema of Italy * Italian neorealism * Movies that have been considered the greatest ever Footnotes External links * * The Bicycle Thief / Bicycle Thieves at the Arts & Faith Top100 Spiritually Significant Films list * Interview with Suso Cecchi d'Amico - on writing The Bicycle Thief and other films *Criterion Collection essay by Godfrey Cheshire Category:1948 films Category:Best Foreign Language Film Academy Award winners Category:Black and white films Category:Italian films Category:Social realism Category:Films directed by Vittorio De Sica Category:Academy Honorary Award recipients Category:Italian-language films bn:লাদ্রি দি বিচিক্লেত de:Fahrraddiebe es:El ladrón de bicicletas fr:Le Voleur de bicyclette hi:लाद्री दी बिसिक्लेत it:Ladri di biciclette he:גנבי האופניים hu:Biciklitolvajok ja:自転車泥棒 (映画) pl:Ladri di biciclette pt:Ladri di biciclette sv:Cykeltjuven ta:பைசிக்கிள் தீஃவ்ஸ் tr:Bisiklet Hırsızları (film)